Kong Orphanage?
by MyraOlan
Summary: 2D is stuck with a son from one of his lady friends. He chooses Noodle as a mother and teach the son to play keyboard. When word gets out he has an adopted son, other children start arriving at Kong..What are they going to do? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Gorillaz...the kids names are my own creation. Spelling sucks because i'm in wordpad..Review please and ideas are always welcome!

**Kong...Orphanage!?**

Noodle opened her eyes and saw the bright light of 2D's room across the hallway. They had moved his room across from Noodles because Murdoc was beating him up to much. Noodle could hear him talking on his cell phone and he souned angry. She slipped on some slippers and walked out into the hallway. A cold blast of air hit her as she crept over to the door and put her ear to it.

" No...I know you dont want money...the Kid...yes...yes...three thousand a month...yep...ok...yes...ten...alright" The phone clicked and she heard the door click. 2D stepped out and almost hit noodle.

" Oh, sorry Noods. Whatcha doin?" He asked. Noodle took his hand and led him to her room. He sat on the floor and looked up at her.

" I heard you yelling at someone and i wanted to make sure you were alright" She said. She looked into his eyes. The black holes reflected nothing, only his eye brows chould say that he was touched Noodle would care so much.

" No, noodle i'm alright. We are going to have company in about 20 minuets so can you get into somthing decent" he said. Noodle looked down and gasped. She was hearing just a teeshirt and slippers, her brests were cold and her nippes were poking out. She blushed and ran out of the room. 2D sighed and put on a clean teeshirt and jeans. He walked down the hall and into the Living room. Murdoc was reading the paper. Russle had gone to America for some time off and wouldnt be back for another week or so. 2D came in and sat on the couch.

" What's up?" Murdoc said. He ruffled the paper and put it down.

" Jenna is coming to drop off Jason because she can't handle a kid right now and she knows it's mine because of the blue hair. I'm going to give her a check and hopefully they will go away" He said as he got out the checkbook. Murdocs eyes grew wide,

" Why doncha keep the kid?" He asked. 2D glared at him.

" Becuase i dont want you beating him up and we dont need kids in the band right now and we dont have room for him and it's too creepy here for any child. I'm suprised Noodle has lasted so long" He said. Murdoc came over and sat next to him.

" Noodle is a black belt, but what about extra musicans and help around this dump?" He said. He was being very sober and nice, this scared 2D.

" I just don' want a kid right now" He siad. The door bell rang and Murdoc went to go get it. 2D followed with the check in hand.

The door opened and a beautiful brown haired woman came in and her 5 year old son, with blue hair. She sighed when she saw 2D. He looked at Murdoc.

" Jenna, welcome" He said. She set a bag on the floor.

" I hope you take good care of him. All his papers and everything are in the bag. I need to go, theres a taxi waiting and i'm going to the U.S to stay with friends" She siad. 2D stuck out the check,

" I can't take the kid, here...Get back on your feet. I'm so sorry." He siad. Jenna took the check. She smiled and ripped it up.

" He's yours, Good luck Stuart Pot." She said and ran out the door. 2D stared at the kid who was looking at him.

" Hello Jason" He said. The boy cocked his head.

" Where did mommy go?" He asked. 2D looked at Murdoc who shrugged.

" She left you with me, I'm yer dad. You get to stay here for now" He said. The boy pulled at his hair.

" Did you give me this?" He asked. 2D laughed.

" Yea, i guess i did" He siad. The boy looked sad.

" Take it back. I dont like it!" He yelled. Murodc covered his ears and picked up the boys bag.

" Yer dad loves his hair and lots of people like it. Here lets show you where your room is" He said. The boy nodded and followed them. They took him up the stairs to 2D's room.

" Wait! He can't stay in my room!" He said. Murdoc just glared at him. The boy looked at them and walked inside.

" This room is awsome!" He siad. He jumped on the bed. 2D came in behind him. Murodc smiled and left. 2D sat on the bed and invited his son to sit next to him. Jason cautously sat down next to him.

" So, i'm yer dad. This building is yers except the carpark, only go in there if we are driving anywhere. Also the studio. This room, the kitchen and living room are yours to stay in. I'm in a band and we have a busy shedule, most of the time. So when we are on the road i want you to behave and act appropriately. Can you do that?" He asked. Jason smiled.

" Mommy told me all about you. She said you had lots of money and could buy me lots of toys. Can we go shopping?" He asked. Stu laid back on the bed, he felt a headache coming on.

" Not today. Tomorrow. For now I want you to meet everyone" He said and got up. Jason followed. They walked into the living room to where Noodle and Murdoc were. Jason sat down next to Noodle and looked at her. Stuart came in and sat on the other side of her.

" Are you my new mommie?" He asked. Noodle laughed and then looked at Stuart who had serious look on his face.

" No, i'm not your mommy but i can be like your mom while your here. Whats your name?" She asked him.

" Jason, I like you. Will you take me shopping for toys?" he asked. Noodle looked at 2D.

" His mom told him when he came here that we could buy any toys he wanted and told him tomorrow. Can you watch him for a moment. Murdoc can you come with me?" He said and got up. Murdoc folowed while Noodle showed Jason the big wheels bike that she had. 2D sat down at the Kitchen table and put his head down.

" I dont know if i can do this" He groaned. Murdoc sat across from him.

" If you teach him to sing or play it wont be that bad. He looks like he was a spoiled brat. We just have to break him in" He said and laughed.

" He thought Noodle was his mom. That was ambarrasing" 2D said. Murdoc laughed again.

" Hey, It could work. I know she like ya. Why dont you give it a try?" He said. 2D looked up.

" I'm 13 years older than her!" He said angrily. Murdoc put his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair.

" We are rock stars mate! We can do what ever the fuck we want. If you love her i suggest you say it now because Jason is going to need a steady mother." He siad. 2D got up and walked to the living room where Jason and Noodle were playing with the bike.

" Noodle, can i talk to you in my room please" He asked. Noodle looked up.

" Of course!" She said. Jason went about his playing as they walked up to 2D's room. Noodle went in and stood by the bed. 2D sat on it and took her hands. Noodles heart beat got faster.

" I need your help" He said. Noodle blinked.

" I want to know if you will be a sort of...kinda...like...um..-" Noodle smiled.

" Mother?" she asked. 2D's eyes grew wide.

" yea! Could ya do that fer me?" He asked. Noodle stroked his blue hair.

" That would mean that we have to get married and all that, we have to love each other. And i'm so much younger than you." She siad. 2D looked at the floor.

" I love ya" he mumbled. Noodle kneeled and put her hand under his chin.

" What is it?" she asked. 2D looked into her eyes and smiled.

" I love ya" He said. Noodle smiled back.

" I love you too. Now lets get back to our son" She said. She turned to leave but 2d cought her arm and she was flung into his arms. Thier lips met and 2D knew that she was the right woman for him. They broke the kiss and walked down to thier son who was still on the bike, bothering Murodc.

" Jason, don't go riding all over the place. 'D what we going to do with him on the shows?" He asked. Noodle went over and sat next to Murdoc.

" 2D and I will take care of him. We will get married and take care of him. I hope your alright with this" She said. Murdocs eyes grew wide and he looked at 2D in the doorway making a tunnel for Jason to go under.

" Dullard, You love Noodle?" He asked. 2D looked up and smiled.

" Yea. I have always loved her. The kid just brought it to light. Jason will be great at shows, we can teach him to play the keyboard or somthing" He said. He bent down and picked up the boy. Noodle came over and brushed aside his blue bangs.

" Jason, have you ever played an istrument?" She asked. The boy shrugged. 2D put him down and they all went into the studio. Noodle went over to the keyboard and lowered it so Jason could reach it. Jason followed her and looked at it.

" Do you know how to play?" She asked. Jason shook his head. 2D came over and sat on the bench, Jason sat next to him. 2D played a simple scale.

" Just follow what i do, here, read these notes with me" He said and they started to play. Noodle watched them for a bit before going back out to the Living room. Murdoc was lying on the couch. He looked up and saw noodle sluch down into the chair.

" What up love?" He asked. Noodle looked at him.

" Oh, This whole kid thing and admitting i love 2D. I just need to relax." she said. Murdoc dug around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

" Here, work on chords for this song. It will help you" He said. Noodle got up and took it from him.

" Thanks Muds" She siad. She walked to the studio and oculd hear the two boys still playing. She smiled and walked to her room to realx.


	2. The Kid

This is LOOOOONG overdue. I never really liked the idea of this story and considered deleting it until I read it over and read the reviews. So, ill do the best I can.

Noodle sat in her room and went over the papers. After a while there was a knock at the door and noodle got up to get it. It was Jason,

" Mom, can I get some candy?" he asked. He jumped on her bed and wrinkled the sheets. Noodle got up and sat on the bed.

" Not until your done dinner" she said. Jason stopped and looked at her.

"But my other mom had a candy bowl and I would eat from it. I want a candy bowl" he said. Noodle sighed.

"This is going to be a little different then what you're used to. Around here we don't have candy until we finished dinner." He said. Jason looked at her with a very mad and scrunched up look.

"I don't think I like this place" He said and walked out. Noodle went back to her desk and started working again. Then there was another knock on the door and 2D came in.

"Noodle love, can we talk?" he asked. Noodle looked up at him and put the papers away.

"Yea, what's up?" She asked. 2D sat on her floor.

"I dunno about this kid thing. I never wanted one. And yea, I like ya' but I don't know if its so smart ta' get married, just for him" He said. Noodle looked at her posters around her walls.

" Stu, he's your son. You do what you think is best" She said. 2D groaned,

" But I don' know what's best for 'im!" he cried. Noodle sat next to him and leaned on him.

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" she asked. 2D felt the little body next to him and looked at her. Murdoc came in and growled.

"Can ya get yer kid outta my space, he's gonna destroy somthin'!" he yelled. 2D got up and followed Murdoc down the stairs. Noodle trotted behind them and just as they got to the kitchen they heard a crash and froze. 2D poked his head in and saw Jason getting off the counter with the remnants of a broken cookie jar on the floor. Noodle pushed past them.

"Oh Jason, Are you alright?" she said. Pretending to be a caring mother. 2D came sliding into the kitchen. Jasons eyes widened.

"What the 'ell is going on?" Noodle stood up.

"Stu dear, don't say that." She kissed him and went back to Jason.

" Dear, if you wanted a cookie, you could have asked" She said. Jason looked at her.

"You said no" he said. Noodle sighed.

"I said no candy and if you said you wanted a cookie or two I would have said alright. Be specific and you wont get into trouble" She said. She looked up to see the rest of the band staring at her. Jason ran off and noodle got up.

"What the 'ell woman!!" Murdoc said. Russ patted her on the shoulder.

"You handled that too well. I think he's going to be fine" he said.

That night when Jason was asleep on his cot, 2D got up and snuck into Noodles room. She was sleeping peacefully and he carefully curled up next to her. She moved and saw two large black holes for eyes.

"Mmm, 2D what is it?" She asked. 2D wrapped his arms around her.

"I love ya" he whispered in her ear. Noodles heart skipped a beat.

" Are you serious?" She whispered. 2D kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Yes, I am. The way you handled that kid, I don' want anyone else near 'im" he said. Noodle looked at him.

" But im only 16" she said. 2D frowned. He put his hand over her and pulled her close.

" And who's going to care, we are famous love" He said. Noodle sighed.

" But what if I don't love you?" she said. 2D's heart dropped a few notches and he looked at her.

" Oh, Well. Do ya?" He asked. Noodle smiled and kissed him on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck and there bodies pressed against each other.

"Does that answer your question?" She giggled. They both turned on their backs and looked at the ceiling. Until there was a bang from the kitchen and they both sat up. Noodle tore out of the room and 2D wasn't to far behind. They were halfway down the hall when they heard the roar of murdoc.

"DULLARD!!!!!!!" 2D froze but noodle pulled him along. They turned to head down the back stairs into the kitchen. Noodle went first and peeked around the corner.

"Holy Crap!" She said as she turned to 2D who peeked around the corned. He fell against the wall, his face pale.

Oooo Cliffhanger, sorry guys cant figure out exactly how to play this out. More to come.


End file.
